D18 Day: Orange and Fruits
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Para um dia muito especial, 18 de Dezembro, dia de Dino Cavallone e Hibari Kyoya, Dino tem uma idéia de como comemorarem juntos. Amy, Happy B-Day  Justo nesse dia, coincide com eles  Yaoi/kiss


Fic D18

Tìtulo: D18 Day: Orange and Fruits

Sinopse: Para um dia muito especial, 18 de Dezembro, dia de Dino Cavallone e Hibari Kyoya, Dino tem uma idéia de como comemorarem juntos. Amy, Happy B-Day~ Justo nesse dia, coincide com eles~

**-Convidando Hibari-**

Depois das aulas, era usual Hibari ficar um pouco mais tarde para rondar a escola de Namimori em busca de algum grupo de rapazes bagunceiros, ou qualquer outro problema que ameaçasse a integralidade do local. Como o usual, os membros do Comitê Disciplinar queriam patrulhar junto ao Presidente, e como sempre, Hibari expulsava todos do seu lado com as suas tonfas, que já eram uma resposta mais do que definitiva.

Somente o vice-presidente vigiava seu líder de longe, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não ser visto, enquanto cuidava da área também.

O sol beirava ao seu fim, mas ainda não tocava a linha do horizonte. Mesmo com aquela visão benigna no céu, não se desfazia a massa de ar quente sobre as cabeças dos habitantes de Namimori, que buscavam salvação ao lado de ventiladores, melancias ou doces não o incrível presidente do Comitê Disciplinar.

No entanto, isso não significava que o corpo mortal do Guardião da Névoa da Vongola não sofresse como os outros.

Por sorte andava com a blusa do uniforme sobre os ombros, de modo que não esquentava-lhe o corpo tanto assim. Mas a calça preta e justa era um problema dado que absorvia mais energia que qualquer outra peça. Depois de uma boa verificação, chegou ao topo do prédio, ficando entre as grades e o céu alaranjado, um tanto amarelado, ou vermelho. Dourado como o cabelo daquele estrangeiro irritante...

- Kyoya? – Chamou alguém, com um belo sorriso de contentamento. Não era nada conquistador, apesar de parecer pelo seu charme natural italiano, era um ar de alguém cativado... E não necessariamente, sinônimo de domado.

Hibari olhou para trás, certificando-se que era mesmo aquele homem. Pareceu indiferente, dando um suspiro de alguém cansado, e caminhou lentamente e despreocupado para o lado oposto. Como era de se esperar, Dino Cavallone entrou em desespero e foi correndo atrás do 'discípulo', e ao chegar a menos de um metro perto do japonês, foi surpreendido com uma tonfa acariciando-lhe o pescoço.

- Opa, calma, calma, Kyoya... – Dino mostrou as mãos para cima, rendido. – Não precisa ser assim tão violento! Sou só eu!

- Primeiro motivo para eu te morder até a morte. Vamos lutar. – Empurrou o corpo maior, para então se posicionar com as tonfas para frente.

- Mas Kyoya, já está tarde! – Dino levantou as mãos para o céu.

- Você foi pego violando a paz do colégio Namimori... Deve ser mordido até a morte por tal delito. – "Argumentou" Hibari-san.

- A paz da escola, ou a 'sua' paz, Kyoya? Por acaso eu tenho uma forte influencia sobre você?~ - Dino pareceu ficar bem animado com a própria lógica.

Como conseqüência a algo que não deveria ser falado, Hibari iniciou uma das grandes lutas épicas que tinha com o individuo suspeito e atrevido que aparecera em sua vida. Tinha visto o chicote que sempre levava no cinto, então ele não estaria em desvantagem. Apesar de terem começado, Dino já estava se mostrando distraído por alguma coisa, visto que fora atingido algumas vezes pelo Hibari. E Hibari não estava gostando nada daquilo, era como parecer ser subestimado pelo oponente... mesmo acabando com o outro. Então, foi surpreendido por uma venda por trás e teve seu corpo amarrado pelo chicote de Dino. Conhecia bem aquela textura, afinal, já estivera enrolada em seu punho tantas vezes...

- Você... – Rangendo os dentes, quis saber o que acontecia. Perdeu as tonfas e sentiu ser carregado e posto nos ombros. Devia estar humilde. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Sua voz saiu severa e beirando a irritação, e até mesmo descontrolada.

- Eu só estou levando Kyoya-kun até um lugar bem legal, para aproveitarmos o dia de hoje! – Respondeu Dino, dando ordens em italiano para seus homens ligarem a limosine preta.

Depois de resistir um pouco, Hibari foi posto em um banco confortável ao lado de Dino, e bem próximo a ele, que rodeou o braço nos ombros do menor. Ouviu Hibird _(N/C: cantando Amor I Love You – Apanha._) dentro dali, chamando-o. Desistiu na metade do caminho, respirando pela boca e sentindo a musculatura do braço do italiano pela bochecha... Era tão estranho vê-lo sem a blusa verde com aquele gorro exagerado, e nesse momento sentiu saudades da peça... assim poderia senti-la como um travesseiro, ao invés do contato direto da pele do outro, cheirando a um perfume bem atrativo...

- Pronto, Kyoya! Pode abrir os olhos agora! – Dino retirou a venda do japonês e foi para fora, vendo a reação de Hibari ao ver a paisagem lá fora...

Estavam em uma praia deserta, bem quando o Sol estava sendo consumido aos poucos pelo mar imenso a frente deles. A areia fina contrastava muito bem com o tema alaranjado, igualmente com o cabelo jovial de cavallone. HIbari saiu dali, sendo então desamarrado e suas tonfas entregues sem dúvidas pelas mãos de Dino. Seria um desafio? Um desafio na praia? Hibird voou sobre eles, batendo freneticamente as asinhas e fazendo um circulo sobre eles.

- Sei como não gosta de ficar sem as suas tonfas... mas é só para se sentir confortável, não iremos batalhar aqui nem nada. Estamos num encontro, afinal.

- Um encontro? – Perguntou sem acreditar, pegando as tonfas.

Nisso, Dino apontou para o lado esquerdo da praia, onde a vegetação verde com palmeiras faziam sombra e davam uma paisagem melhor. Sob as folhas, estava estendida uma toalha de piquenique branca com detalhes em vermelho, com uma cestinha de palha. Hibari foi levado até lá, mas também não se opôs tanto a ponto de sair dali a pé.

Dino estava vestindo sua camisa preta, o que deveria ser muito sufocante, mesmo a luz baixa do fim da tarde, junto a calça jeans azul. Por isso, chamou Romário para que trouxesse duas mochilas.

- Ei Kyoya, irei me trocar ali atrás. – Mostrou uma casinha rústica de madeira, onde só cabia uma pessoa. – Você pode se trocar também e vestir qualquer sunga ou calção nesta outra mochila. Comprei os mais básicos, outros com designer mais modernos por via das dúvidas...

Hibari olhou para a mochila e depois para Dino, que coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

- Bem, ainda está bem quente, e não tem como ficar de uniforme ou jeans na praia...

- Certo, farei isso. – Pegou as alças da mochila e foi até uma outra casinha ao lado da outra, não parecendo revoltado.

Poucos minutos depois, Dino saia usando um calção laranja com chamas pretas e fios amarelos circulando em forma de ondas em todo lugar. Ao lado, Hibari saiu usando sunga preta com um shortinho roxo escuro com linhas pretas fazendo contorno de um vento, e abaixo, linhas azuis onduladas como o mar. Também estava com uma camisa de seda preta, que não iria esquentar tanto assim ele. Usavam chinelos, obviamente.

Então seguiram para a toalha, onde Dino ofereceu protetor solar antes de começarem a comer. Tinha dito antes para seus homens se retirarem e aproveitarem um quiosque do outro lado da praia, e iriam se encontrar na mansão. Obviamente, Romário estava instruído para ficar sóbrio.

Depois das medidas de proteção, Dino pegou da cestinha frutas ainda geladas, já que estavam lado-a-lado com saquinhos que antes continham gelo, agora água gelada. Também tinha salada de frutas e bombons de chocolate.

- O que é isso? – Hibari perguntou, pegando uma fruta marrom-bege, felpuda.

- Ah, é um kiwi, tem um gosto peculiar de ser doce e... picante quando bem madura, ou azeda e doce. Mas é boa, deveria provar. – Pegou uma faquinha e tentou cortá-la, mas o resultado não foi tão bom assim, sendo que algumas partes ficaram com a casca, ou a superfície ficou irregular. Assim, Dino picou em pedaços e Hibari provou uma, gostando.

Romã, Pêssego, jabuticaba, morango, laranja, uva... Era um verdadeiro banquete de frutas. Por último, Hibari fez uma melancia ser partida em duas metades com suas tonfas e ela se partiu depois em pedaços com a casca, como se tivesse sido cortada por um facão. Perfeitamente geométrico.

Nisso, Dino tirou uma fruta grande, amarela e vermelha.

- Acho que irá gostar muito bem dela, Kyoya! É uma manga!

- Mangá? – O garoto estranhou, olhando-a. Não lembrava nada uma revista.

- Não Mangá, manga! – De novo, cortou-a... desreguladamente. – Vamos, prove! – Pegou um pedaço grande e tentou colocar na boca de HIbari, mas este recusou.

- Você corta frutas muito mal... – Ante a insistência do outro, Hibari teve uma pequena lutinha com Dino antes de ser deitado no chão. Segurava com toda a força os braços de Dino, então, numa medida desesperada, o loiro soltou o pedaço que caiu bem na boca de Hibari. Metade tinha ficado para fora. Abaixando a cabeça, Dino mordeu metade dela e depois de mastigar, ouviu o moreno começar algo...

- Saia de cima de mim, senão irei te morder até a—

Colou os lábios, dando um selinho no pequeno japonês abaixo de si. Quando terminou, viu a face impassiva, surpresa do Guardião da Nevoa. Dino segurou as mãos de Hibari, como se estivesse no altar, e beijou-as.

- _Ti amo_, Hibari Kyoya. – Disse Dino, apoiando os braços ao lado da cabeça do menor, vendo o quão bem os fios negros caiam para ao lado e para trás, revoltosos ela gravidade.

- Eu...

- Hum? – Dino chegou mais perto, não conseguindo entender o que o outro queria dizer.

- Eu não entendi o que você falou! – Então, deu uma cabeçada e tendo se livrado dele, apanhou suas roupas e saiu dali.

**- Extra-**

- Kyoyaaaaaa! Espere, volte! Eu te explico o que te falei!

- Pare de me perseguir, pervertido! Eu não gosto de andar com os outros! – Hibari andava até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, deixando pegadas na areia e as minimaz luzes do sol se fundiam a linha do horizonte.

Pois é, Dino foi dar uma de galã italiano e esqueceu que Hibari não iria aceitar algo assim tão fácil. Além do modo de tê-lo trazido até aqui foi algo arriscado e estranho. Como esse ex-aprendiz pode ter se formado assim? Agora, Dino terá que encontrar uma solução. – Reborn sendo o narrador.

- Ei, Kyoya! – Dino enfim conseguiu segurá-lo no braço. – Por acaso o beijo não significou nada para você?

- ...

- Não me entenda mal, Kyoya-kun. Mas se fosse do jeito tradicional, você não estaria aqui a tempo para ver o pôr-do-sol! E acabaríamos deitados no pátio da escola, com muito calor! E eu pensei que, para comemorar esse dia tão incrível, um encontro na praia seria o ideal!

- Comemorar? Comemorar o quê? – Disse o mais jovem, parando e desfazendo o contato.

- Ah, certo, você não sabe... – isso também -, hoje é 18 de dezembro! D18! Um dia só nosso no calendário, Kyoya-kun! – Dino abriu os braços, como se esperasse que Hibari o abraçasse.

- ... Hum. – Fez Hibari, enquanto arrumava o cabelo da nuca e olhava para o brilho do sol, sem corar ou tirar a seriedade da boca.

- Kyoya, o que eu tenho que fazer para você ficar alegre nesse dia tão importante e—

- Não é o que você 'tem' de fazer... Mas o que 'deve' fazer.

- Então...! Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria tão cedo, Kyoya-kun! – Dino teve que receber uma tonfada na cabeça, mas suportou a dor e abraçou Hibari, beijando-o na mão que segurava a tonfa. – Hibari Kyoya, _Ai shiteiru... _

Depois disso, Dino tocou o queixo de Hibari para ele elevar o rosto e fez as bocas se tocarem, enquanto travavam um beijo singelo na noite de D18.

**- Futuro-**

- Ahhh! Gomen, gomen, Kyoya-kun! – Dino juntou as palmas da mão mais uma vez e fazia reverencia. – Mas a minha agenda está muito apertada agora, e não dá tempo para irmos a praia!

- Está tudo bem. – Disse Hibari de dez anos no futuro, enquanto abria o sake e servia ambos. Estavam numa mesinha de renda branca, com várias frutas cortadas em vários pratinhos. O pôr-do-sol começava a sumir ao fundo da janela imensa e arqueada no alto. Tinham tirado as cortinas.

- Ahhh, claro que seria rápido usar o meu animal Box, mas ele é muito chamativo pelas chamas laranjas, mas seria tão legal cavalgar no pôr-do-sol com o meu Kyoya-ku-nnnn!

Dino foi surpreendido por um pedaço de manga na boca.

- Contanto que fique comigo até que o sol se ponha por completo, essa será ainda uma boa comemoração ao dia de hoje... Agora, coma a manga, Dino. – Hibari inclinou-se em direção ao rosto dele, movendo a cabeça e capturando a manga, e a boca de Dino de dez anos no futuro. Ao fundo, Hibird piava: "Hibari, Hibari", batendo as asinhas.

**-Reborn-**

Fim~ Feliz D18 Day~ (E Parabéns Amy pelo aniversário cair justo hoje!)


End file.
